unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills Alchemy - Alchemy helps with mixing potions and substances. Reasoning is the most common statistic used with Alchemy. Animal Handling - Animal handling helps with riding and taking care of mounts as well as taming animals and pets. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Animal Handling rolls. Archery- Archery helps with hitting with arrows and bolts fired from bows and crossbows. Dexterity adds a bonus on archery rolls and archery damage. Armor - Armor helps a character wear armor without taking penalties to offensive and defensive combat. Strength helps a character wear armor effortlessly. Channeling - Channeling helps with using astral magic and summoning. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Channeling. Conditioning - Conditioning helps with having more stamina and vitality as well as resisting special physical effects. Mechanically, every 7 points of Conditioning adds 1 to your character's stamina and vitality. Endurance is the most common statistic used with Conditioning. Evasion and Dodging - Evasion and Dodging helps with dodging physical attacks, bolt-type spells and burst-type spells. Reflexes is the most common statistic used with Evasion and Dodging. First Aid - First Aid helps with anything related to healing oneself or another. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with First Aid. Fishing - Fishing helps catch the big ones! Wisdom is the statistic that helps with fishing. Focus - Focus helps with determining your success and Offensive number for vedic magic. Will is the most common statistic used with Focus. Foraging - Foraging aids in the finding of flora around Thrael. Wisdom assists your foraging skills. Gnosis - Gnosis helps resist magic effects, have more willpower, and have more essence. Mechanically, every 7 points of Gnosis adds 1 to your character's essence and willpower. Intelligence is the most common statistic used with Gnosis. Kinesis - Kinesis helps hit with bolt-type and burst-type spells. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Kinesis. Larceny - Larceny helps with sleight of hand, misdirection, and stealing. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Larceny. Lockpicking - Lockpicking helps pick locks on doors, treasure boxes, or other objects. Dexterity and Reasoning are the most common statistics used with Lockpicking. Lore - Lore is equates to knowledge of the world around you and helps with playing musical instruments, summoning, and learning languages. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Lore. Mechanisms - Mechanisms helps with using mechanisms and disabling traps. Reasoning and Dexterity are the most common statistics used with Mechanisms. Melee Weapons - Melee Weapons helps with determine the Offense number with melee weapons. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Melee Weapons. Observation - Observation helps with discovering covert acts and noticing things such as traps. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Observation. Outdoorsman - Outdoorsman helps with tracking and mitigating or navigating natural hazards. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Outdoorsman. Parry - Parry helps a blocking with a weapon in combat. Weapons take a penalty to parry thrown and ranged weapons, and normally cannot parry spell bolts or spell bursts. Reflexes is the most common statistic used with Parry. Shields - Shields helps with a shield and using a shield without taking penalties to offensive and defensive combat. Shields do not suffer a penalty to block ranged or thrown weapons, and may block spell bolts and spell bursts (based on shield material and size). Strength helps a character use shields effortlessly. Reflexes helps a character block with a shield. Skinning - Skinning helps with taking skins, meat, and other parts from dead creatures. Wisdom is the most common statistic used with Skinning. Sorcery - Sorcery helps determine the Offense number when using arcane magic. Reasoning is the most common statistic used with Sorcery. Stealth - Stealth aids in moving unseen through your environment. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Stealth. Tactics - Tactics helps with getting into position in battle as well as taking other special actions in combat. Reasoning is the most common statistic used with Tactics. Throwing - Throwing helps with the accuracy and Offensive number of thrown weapons and objects. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Throwing. Unarmed Combat - Unarmed Combat helps with unarmed fighting, including martial arts. Dexterity is the most common statistic used with Unarmed Combat.